1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a game distribution system, and, more particularly, to a game distribution system that enables users to create games for distribution to other users, as well as to subscribe to games from other users.
2. Description of the Background Art
Social media sites, such as FACEBOOK and TWITTER, enable users to post and share information. These sites are great forums for users to share information about themselves. However, these sites are not designed to allow users to create and share games with each other. Therefore, there is a need for systems that enables users to create and share games, as well as play games created by other users.